Lang
Lang is the main protagonist of Legaia 2: Duel Saga. He was born with a strange birthmark in the shape of a serpent, signifying him as a Mystic. After joining other Mystics who help him awaken his hidden power, Lang leads the others in his quest to save his hometown and the rest of the world. Background Lang was raised in the village of Nohl by his adoptive father Galvan. He has no recollection of where he was originally from and who is birth parents are. It is possible that he was abandoned due to his birthmark, as other Mystics born to regular humans were. Being trained in the ways of the sword by Galvan at an early age in order to hunt for game and keep enemies out of Nohl, Lang is given a position as a member of the Vigilance Corps. Personality Lang's personality may be shaped to a degree according to the player's wishes. He can be a smug and cocky kid with a real attitude, a polite and timid young man, or a casual guy who is fairly laid back. Regardless of how his personality is woven to be, Lang has a very strong sense of justice and will stop at nothing to save the things he cares about. He is very naive about the world outside of Nohl and is a bit of a sleepyhead. Origin Lang holds the power of the Fire Origin Galea . It is a large, demonic looking spirit that has the head of a horned demon and two large fists with spikes on the back of its arms. Galea is very hot-tempered, after all he is the Origin of Fire, and quick to challenge others. Galea can use his powers to attack all enemies on the field or raise the ATK power of Lang temporarily in battle. Involvement Lang is first seen on his first day of being an official member of Nohl's Vigilance Corps. After being woken out of bed by his adoptive sister, Nancy, Lang joins his adoptive father Galvan outside to introduce himself to the rest of the Vigilance Corps members. After being reprimanded by Galvan for arriving late he joins him in Hunter's Wood to clear out the monsters that have been infesting the area. After disposing of all the monsters, Lang and Galvan find a Vigilance Corps member named Marcus on the ground, wounded from a monster. Galvan takes Marcus back to town and tells Lang to grab Dein, who's somewhere else in the forest. Lang finds Dein wounded while resting on a log when suddenly a gigantic Gather Crab attacks them. Lang cuts off its claws and kills it, then escorts Dein back to Hunter's Wood. Lang returns to Nohl and gets into bed as Dein and Marcus are being treated for their wounds by the village leader, Hawke. Lang has strange dreams that night of an angry mob finding and killing things called Mystics. A young boy in the crowd with blue hair and gold eyes covers his hand that shows a mark similar to the one on Lang's chest. The angry mob crowds Lang after seeing his birthmark and as they are about to slice him apart with their scythes and pitchforks Lang wakes up. Lang goes to the kitchen when; suddenly, Monde breaks in and tells them of an attack on Boerto at Hunter's Wood. Galvan rushes over there to Hunter's Wood with Edouard while Hawke performs surgery on Boerto. A while later, Hawke announces the operation's success and Lang decides to go to Hunter's Wood, getting permission from Aston. Lang finds Edouard deep in Hunter's Wood lying dead on the ground and then sees Galvan being levitated in the air by a strange man with gold eyes in front of him. The man throws Galvan against a tree, prompting Lang to attack. Lang's attacks do nothing to the gold-eyed man and a strange power begins to surge from him. Gold Eyes tells him that it is not a demon, but an origin, notifying Lang that they are of the same breed. He reveals a levitating crystal that looks like the Aqualith in Nohl and asks him if he knows of its whereabouts. The strange man reads Lang's mind and begins to head off toward Nohl, telling Lang not to try and stop him as he would not like to kill a member of his own race of Mystics. Lang calls him a monster, giving the man a flashback of the events shown in Lang's dream. It is revealed that the man was the little boy in Lang's flashback and suddenly his Origin reveals itself and pierces Lang through his heart. The Origin called Igohl tells Gold Eyes that Lang possesses the power of Galea, which would only get in his way if he lets him live. Gold Eyes expresses his displeasure at having a fellow Mystic killed and heads off toward Nohl, with Lang passed out on the floor. In what appears to be a dream, Lang witnesses Gold Eyes standing in front of strange crystals. He tells Lang to wake up for the new beginning. Arts As the main character, players start with using Lang. His main weapons are swords. Trivia ---- *Following on from Legend of Legaia's main protagonist Vahn, Lang is associated with the fire element. Category:Characters Category:Characters: Duel Saga Category:Playable Characters